Why Can't I just Be a Girl Instead?
by Kari the Russki
Summary: Phil wanted someone... different. Dan was, of course, in love with him, but afraid to tell Phil. Dan then comes across something that grants his wish of being a girl so he could fall in love with Phil, or the other way. All of Dan's wishes comes true for 8 days, but Phil doesn't know the secret that could possibly ruin their friendship. (Female!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil)
1. Dreaming

**Title - Why Can't I Just Be a Girl?**

**Pairing - Fem!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil**

**Author's Note**

**Actually, I was really excited about writing this, now that I joined the llamas and the lions! Yay! I keep thinking I am the only one that actually genderbent Dan in a story, mainly because I've never seen anything like this. I hope you enjoy this story! Updates may be slow, based on my prediction. My other story is still awaiting on a new chapter, so you may do the same on this one. Again, thank you for reading this story. I'd be more appreciated if you favorited or followed this story. Thanks!**

**I also do not own these characters, mainly because they own themselves. Some real life products are mentioned throughout the story, and I do not own them, as they belong to their original owners. Places, people, etc. are used for fictional use, and not using them in any other way. I only own some of the made up names in the story.**

**Italics mean thoughts, Bold mean important (but I know you don't care about this Author's Note thing)**

**COVER IS MADE BY NIKEDUIJK, I have had permission to use it,but I do not own it at all.**

"When are we going to upload a new video into our other channel?" Dan complained, shaking Phil on the shoulder.

"We're really busy Dan, we can't necessarily keep up with the Super Amazing Project, but I was thinking about uploading later this year," Phil replied.

"The year's almost over, Phil!" Dan complained once again, pouting on the couch while holding the Totoro plush.

"I know, just be patient," Phil said, still editing his newest video.

"You keep telling me that, it never seems to happen," Dan said, looking sadly at the floor.

"Because you don't make yourself patient," Phil said, not looking at Dan, not even once.

"I also called Chris and PJ over, we'll have some movie marathon or something and play some games, I guess," Dan said, but rather quietly.

"Sounds like fun, but I can't go," Phil said, now looking at Dan.

"Why not?" Dan asked, now squeezing Totoro.

"I have a date tonight, how about we do that some other night, okay?" Phil said, now sitting next to Dan on the chair.

"With who?" Dan asked. Phil facepalmed.

"It's a girl I met the other day, apparently she could be my future wife," Phil said sarcastically, but Dan did not notice the sarcasm.

"What does she look like?" Dan asked.

"Stop asking questions, Dan, I'm really busy. Like I said a few hours ago, I'll talk to you later," Phil said, and Dan nodded.

Dan walked out the room, and made his back slide down the door in despair. _He's never had a girlfriend, so this probably will be good luck for him tonight, won't it? _

He then shook his head. _No, I'm not in love with him. Never. No. Don't even ask. But the way I sad about him having another date, was I jealous or something? Maybe I am, just a little bit._

Dan got up and walked to his room. His room wasn't messy much, but he did see his blanket on the floor for some apparent reason. He wondered, was Phil in his room earlier? Dan also saw one of his dark shirts lying on the piano. He grabbed the shirt and put it back in his drawer, and pulled his blanket off the floor and organized it on bed, back where it was.

He then sat on his bed, still thinking on that topic. _Was I in love with Phil or not? If I was, I think I'd closer to him. Literally closer. I'd probably like to go out with him. But I'm afraid people would find us gay and unsubscribe. We have a lot of Phan fans, so I highly doubt it in some way. This thing is so hard to think about, it's like deciding if I would kiss Phil or a llama. Llama of course! Or Phil.._

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Dan was watching TV. He was laying on the couch, and half of his body was over the edge. Anymore and he'll break his face on the table. Not pretty to see, at all. He was staring at the TV, clueless of what's happening in the show he's watching. Dan grabbed the remote and flipped through each random channel.

"Hey, Sherlock- I need to shut up and rest," Dan said irritably, and turned of the TV. He put his arms on his chest and stared at the ceiling. He was doing this the whole time until he saw Phil come in the living room, wearing a tuxedo.

"We're you going?" Dan asked cluelessly.

"Didn't I tell you about my date?" Phil asked, fixing his bow tie.

"Oh right," Dan said, and groaned, while putting his right leg on the table.

"Look, I'm sorry for missing out, but I just wanna have some fun by myself," Phil said, gazing at their chandelier.

"You can have fun with us," Dan sad, gazing at Phil sadly.

"I told you this already, I'll do it with you some other time, now I gotta go, sorry Dan," Phil said, his glare at Dan being gentle.

Phil went out their apartment door and found Chris and PJ waiting out there.

"Hey you two," Phil said.

"A new soon-to-be girlfriend, isn't it?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Soon to be," Phil said, smirking back.

"When are you coming back?" PJ asked.

"Depends, if she does bring me to her house," Phil said, furrowing his brows.

"Okay, have fun," Chris said, and opened the front door and walked in, both of them smiling.

qpqpqpqpqpqp

Phil got his keys out of his pocket and opened the front door. He walked up the stairs and found the three playing Twister.

"No, your left foot goes on the green dot, not the red one!" PJ yelled at Dan.

"I'm not the one who kicked Chris in the face while getting to blue dot!" Dan yelled back.

"I'm felt pain already, don't make it bleed more!" Chris yelled at the both of them, struggling, to get his left leg around Dan's right leg to the yellow dot.

"Hey you three, all of you should feeling the pain," Phil said, scaring the three and making them fall on each other.

"Phil! You're back!" Dan yelled, pushing Chris and PJ away, and ran to Phil, then hugging him quite tightly.

Phil blushed slightly, patting Dan's back gently. "Good to know you care," He said, his blush deepening.

"How was the date with Alice?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it was great," Phil said, looking down.

"If you're looking down at the ground then we all know it wasn't great," PJ said, smirking at Phil.

"Fine, it wasn't the best," Phil said, sitting on the couch, playing with his bow tie.

"What happened?" Dan asked him.

"We just talked about things I really didn't care about, she wore too much black, and she yelled at a waitress when she got her the wrong drink she ordered," Phil said, still playing with the bow tie.

"She doesn't sound like a girl you're into," PJ said.

"Exactly," Phil said. "All of the girls I've been with, they were always too much different. Nothing in common, and it typically bothered me."

"But what did you like in a girl?" Dan asked, really curious.

Phil took a deep breath. "Someone quiet similar. Fun, playful, doesn't take anything too seriously. I'm a fan of girls with brown eyes, like the color of nutella. But I really don't exclude any other girl that looks different than what I like, but I want someone with a great personality. A _very_ interesting personality."

Dan looks at Phil. _Girls with nutella-colored eyes.._

"I need to go to the bathroom, I'm sorry," Dan said, and walked away.

Chris, PJ, and Phil then started talking about the date. Chris and PJ joined Phil to sit on the couch with him, and Dan looks at them around the corner.

Dan stares at Phil, his light electric blue eyes focusing on PJ as he talks to him. _Why can't he look at me like that?_

He then mentally slapped himself. _Stop it Dan! You're not into him!_

Dan then walked to the bathroom, and locked the door behind him. He stared at the mirror, then just realized the lights were off. He turned them on and then stared at the mirror.

_I have brown eyes, as the color of nutella, does that count?_ Dan asks himself. _Of course, Phil wouldn't go out with a guy, he only likes girls. _

He looks closer in the mirror. _If only I was a girl. If only..._


	2. Oh My Word, It Came True!

**Title - ****Why Can't I Just Be a Girl?**

**Pairing - Fem!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil**

**Author's Note**

**I know Chapter One was quite cheesy and it didn't have a lot of detail, but this is my first Phan story! I'd like to see some more stories of Dan (and/or) Phil genderbent. If I'm wrong about that, I am sorry. Enjoy! I'd be happy if you favorited/followed/reviewed!**

**Remember that Italics mean thoughts, and Bold can mean importance, or emphasis in a thought. Also know that these characters are real people, and they own themselves. Places, people, real-life products are used for fictional use and not anyway. As I mention products in the real world, I also do not own them, as they are belonged to the original owners. Thank you!**

**Chapter Two**

It was two weeks after Dan started questioning about his gender. He thought about it everyday, whether if he was a girl, how would Phil react? Will they still be friends?

Today, Dan got irritated about it and almost broke his piano by almost slamming it with his bare hand. He didn't because, well, Phil will wonder.

He walked into the bathroom, and locked it like he did before. He stared at the mirror, and tried to imagine himself with long hair, a nice complexion, a slim body, but a little inches shorter. Dan had trouble of it because his and a girl's appearance on him would look to complicated to decide whether if he was a girl or a boy, by the looks of it.

Dan was staring into it closer until he got scared by Phil's knocking on the bathroom door.

"Dan! What is taking you so long?" Phil asked while still knocking on the door.

"Just wait!" Dan yelled as he stopped staring at the mirror. He opened the door and walked out as Phil walked in.

He walked to his room, covering his face while looking at the ground, and then bumped into his closed bedroom door. Dan looked up and turned the knob and jumped on his bed, facedown.

"Why can't he understand?" Dan said, his voice muffled because of his face on the sheets.

Dan then stayed silent for a few minutes until he heard his phone vibrating on his nightstand. Without putting his head up, hw grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Oh, hey Chris," Dan said. His voice was still muffled.

"What is up with your voice?" Chris asked, with a stern voice.

"Sorry," Dan said, putting his head up. "What do you want?"

"For the past few days I see you sitting out your door. Are you really depressed or something?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that," Dan didn't know what to say. "Just, can you not tell anyone?"

"Sure," Chris replied. "I won't tell anyone."

[ Chris's Place ]

Chris was sitting on his couch, his phone still near him. PJ had heard what Dan said about "Can you not tell anyone?" and he found it rather suspicious.

"Don't even tell Phil or PJ," Dan said through Chris's phone, and when Chris was going to reply, PJ jumped on the couch, right next to Chris, putting his ear near Chris's phone, waiting for Dan to say. Chris, apparently, did not care and waited for Dan to tell him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I'll kill you if you tell anyone," Dan said.

"You said that already, now tell me!" Chris said back.

"Okay," Dan said. "Have you seen Phil acting differently for the past few days?"

"No, but you have," Chris replied.

"Be quiet!" Dan said, chuckling a little. "I mean, have you realized the numerous dates he's been on for, even, months?"

"Yes," Chris said. "Now get to the point."

"Thing is," Dan said, looking at his ceiling. "I'm actually quite jealous."

"Sorry, but can you repeat that?" Chris said. PJ, on his side, stared at his phone.

"I'm jealous of Phil having so many dates, it's because, well, he's never cared about finding a woman to spare with, until now, and he doesn't notice me at all," Dan said, sighing.

"Wait, so you _love_ him?" Chris said, trying to make a point.

"Yes," Dan said rather quietly.

"So 'Phan' is real?" Chris asked.

"We never confirmed it, though I doubt Phil will care," Dan said, sighing again.

"Maybe Phil just wants to spend time with someone, someone he really cares about," PJ said, then Dan listened, wide-eyed.

"DID PJ JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID?!" Dan shouted.

"Yes, now bye," PJ said, running away.

Dan was now very irritated. He was afraid PJ will go off a tell everyone, but he doubts that.

"Why didn't you tell me PJ was right next to you?" Dan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Surprise," Chris said, then hung up.

Dan put his phone on the floor next to his bed. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for Phil to just open his door and ask what he was doing. It was six minutes passed, and Phil did not open his door yet. He sighed heavily and turned on his side.

"I wish I was a woman," Dan muttered, then Phil opened his door.

"Dan, lunch is ready," Phil said, and walked out. He then walked in again and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored," was all Dan said.

"Then come with me," Phil walked up next to Dan's bed, and tightly held Dan's hand and pulled him off the bed. Dan was furiously blushing as he then grabbed Phil's leg and Phil dragged him along the way. Phil was also, apparently, blushing, and carried Dan to the couch and walked in the kitchen.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I'm going to go take a walk," Dan said, closing the door.

"Come back soon," Phil said, checking his Tumblr.

Dan locked the door, walked several steps, and got on the pavement. He looked around, seeing some cars passing by, and walked across. Dan just stared at the sky, being interrupted by fans who want his autograph, and then sat near a tree. He picked some leaves off a branch and watched them fly through the windy air.

"Seeing those leaves, my hair would fly like that if it was longer, or better, if I changed genders," Dan muttered to himself.

Dan closed his eyes and his ears, not wanting to hear anyone or look at anyone.

Dan walked back, passing Phil, who stared at him weirdly. He walked to his bedroom, and locked it. He looked at a mirror while he changed into his sleepwear, just staring at it.

"I wish I was a girl," Dan said, sighing. "I wish I really was."

Dan saw a bottle of juice, and he believed it was Phil who put it there. It was a sour taste, as he gently cringed and put it back on his nightstand. It had no label on it, except the fact he didn't like it much. But he did drink all of it.

Dan then walked to the window, looking thourgh London's streets. If the world would change, if he would, life would be better.

He turned off the lights and stared at the dark ceiling. His eyes had closed before he could think of another thought. Dan put his sheets over him, not hearing the soft, high pitched sigh, and the long brunette hair that was growing on his back as those sighs continued.


	3. But I Don't Like Her

**Title - ****Why Can't I Just Be a Girl?**

**Pairing - Fem!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil**

**Author's Note**

**Yay! My favorite part is up! I was actually very happy on writing this part! I wasn't planning on this story to be 20+ chapters, but I'll see. Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter Three**

It was 7 AM. "Dan" was sleeping, until his eyes were fully awake. He sat up, but then saw hair covering his face. By hair, they were bangs. He stared at the bangs, wondering why it was there.

"What the-," Dan said, but he realized it wasn't his voice. He had to be about 2 ranges higher, but this couldn't be possible. He then looked at his fingers. They were slim and long, and then put two fingers on his neck, the place where his Adam's Apple used to be. He isn't that hairy, but it was very soft and impossibly smooth. "Did I just turn into a girl, like the wish I made?"

Dan then smirked, and then put both of his hands of his now average girl sized breasts, and he smirked. "So this is real," He said, chuckling a little.

_I wonder how Phil will think_, Dan thought, then he got off his bed and then looked at the mirror. He was looking at something he _never_ expected when he tried to imagine what he'd look like if he was girl. Dan was rather, _pretty._

His dark brown eyes had gotten a little bigger, his curved-point soft nose, fuller light pink lips, and he realized his skin got lighter. Dan's hair was the same color, but his hair was rather wavy, up to his breasts. His build was rather petite, but he had to be about 5'9" at the least. His shirt got rather loose, and his pajamas were very loose, and they would fall off any moment.

"Dan!" Phil yelled while Dan was looking at the mirror. "Breakfast!"

Phil was around the corner and was right in front of Dan's door. "Dan, if you don't come in, I'm going in your room," Phil said, then walked away.

"Shit," Dan muttered, and dug in his closet for small but well-fitting clothes. He found a few, a dark blue U-neck shirt, and some black skinny jeans. Dan wore them, then looked at his shoes. He put his pair of socks on and then his converse, then he he tried to walk, his shoe fell off. His hair was quite messy, some hairs sticking out, and he kept a straight face.

"Okay, maybe more socks," Dan said, and put on 2 more pairs of socks and tied his shoes. They rather fit, but Dan sighed. _He'll find me so weird_, he thought.

pqpqpqppqpqp

"Dan! Your pancakes are going to get cold!" Phil yelled again. Dan was tripping while getting to the kitchen, and he tripped over a rug and fell again. Phil walked through the glass door and saw a, well, rather pretty woman on the ground, her left shoe off her foot. Who ever she was, she wasn't supposed to be here. Or be Dan at all. _Or_ wear Dan's clothes. She did look nice in them. Phil shook his head. She still was not supposed to be here.

Phil set the plates of pancakes on the table and let the girl up.

"Excuse me, who are you, and why are you in here?" Phil asked, furrowing his eyebrows, slightly glaring at her.

"Oh," Dan said. _I forgot a name!_ Dan thought. "My name is... is... Danielle! Yeah, Danielle."

"Alright, _Danielle_," Phil said, still slightly glaring at her. "Why are you here though? Are you just some crazy fangirl that stalkerishly found our apartment?"

"I don't know," 'Danielle' said.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home," Phil asked.

"Norway," Danielle lied, and Phil stared at her.

"I'm not wasting my money just to fly you back there," Phil said. "Have you ate breakfast by any chance?"

Danielle shook her head, then Phil grabbed Danielle's arm and made her sit on the dining chair.

"Here," Phil said. "I was supposed to give it to my friend Dan, but he's not awake, so.. yeah."

"Oh, about Dan," Danielle said.

"What about him?" Phil asked.

"He's visiting someone in Manchester, and he told me to stay here, since I'm a good friend of his," Danielle lied again, while staring at her pancakes.

"You're friends with Dan?" Phil asked, drinking some juice.

"Yeah! Good friends, I met him in Norway," Danielle said, nervously.

"He went to Norway? When was that?" Phil asked, and Danielle slightly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why do you keep asking questions?" Danielle said, quite irritated, and Phil blushed.

"I just wanted to know why and when he went to Norway, that was all," Phil said, his head down.

_What is wrong with me?_ Danielle thought, and put a hand on Phil's shoulder. "I'm sorry," said Danielle, and Phil looked up, his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine," Phil said, a small smile appearing on his face, but his blush deepened.

"It's okay to blush, Phil," Danielle said, letting out a small laugh.

"Besides," Danielle added. "I need to go."

"I thought you ended up here?" Phil said, puzzled.

"I'll meet you later," Danielle said, and opened the front door. She then found two boys looking at her then she passed right through them. PJ and Chris smiled at each other.

"You have a girlfriend now? Will it be permanent or will she run off to a better looking guy?" Chris joked, and Phil's face was now a tomato.

"B-be quiet!" Phil said, covering his red tomato face.

"Friend? Or girl at the beginning?" PJ asked.

"She just appeared here randomly," Phil said, trying to not have contact with the two.

"Stalker?" Chris asked.

"I thought she was," Phil replied, with a straight face.

"Then what is she?" PJ asked.

"I don't know, but she's quite pretty," Phil said, slightly blushing.

PJ and Chris smiled at each other again, Phil pretending to look away to avoid contact with them again.

"Come on! Is she your girlfriend or not?" PJ asked, eager to know.

"Not my girlfriend, I just found her here for some reason," Phil said, staring into space.

"You're confusing me now," PJ said, facepalming.

"It's not my fault!" Phil says.

"Calm down," Chris said. "But how did the girl look like?"

"Um," Phil said nervously, his face turning red again. "She has wavy brunette hair, _very_ pretty eyes, and for some reason she's wearing something like Dan would wear."

"That reminds me," Chris said. "Where is Dan?"

"He's in Manchester visiting someone," Phil replied.

"Where is the girl from?" PJ asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Norway, apparently," Phil said.

"So does Dan know her?" PJ asked, and Phil nodded.

"Apparently, Dan went to Norway and met her," Phil said quietly. "I don't even know when he went there."

"Okay," PJ said, and walked to the living room with Chris.

Phil looked at them as they walked away. "If only," he muttered to himself.

qpqpqpqpqpqp

That night, Phil stared at his window. The full moon glazed through the sky, the small stars also taking the spotlight. He then looked at the Totoro who was on his bed, staring at him. Phil grabbed Totoro and hugged it tightly, still looking at the sky. After several minutes of staring at the sky, he lay down on his bed.

Phil stared thinking of Danielle. She was very pretty, in his opinion, but he has never "officially" known her yet, so it was probably time to know her, as he thought. He didn't know where she lived, so he hoped that she'll come back here randomly like she did today.

"She's really pretty," Phil thought out loud. "I wish I would get to know her more, but I'm afraid she'll end up like the other girls I've been with."

Phil stared at his ceiling, then he closed his eyes as he still thought of Danielle.

**Author's Note [2]**

**Thing is, this story is based off of a story that I really liked, so if you like Hetalia, I suggest you read 'It's a Girl Thing' by Henrietta R. Hippo, you'll really like it! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Who Sleeps at 5 PM?

**Title - Why Can't I Be a Girl Instead?**

**Pairing - Fem!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil**

**Author's Note**

** So I just realized that the title in the last three chapters didn't have the last word, so now I feel ashamed. Anyways, in this chapter or a few, it will mention why Dan turned into a girl in the first place. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Phil's Perspective

I woke up, finding that my hair was all messed up. Great sleep, I guess. I actually expected Dan to yell in front of my door saying thar I need to wake up, but I heard only silence. Then I remembered that he was in Manchester.

What! I don't miss him or anything! But 98% of our fans would obviously think that. I blushed slightly at the thought, and I got off of my bed and fixed it. I walked out feeling that it had to be only 69-70• in the house, also along with complete silence. Before I went to the kitchen, I opened the door to Dan's room, and it was colder than in the hall.

I looked around, then suddenly realizing about what happened yesterday. That girl, Danielle, I wonder where she actually went in the evening. But it's not like I want to stalk her in any way, if that's for sure. I figured she was lost since it's London and not Oslo, considering she's from Norway. Well, I think she's from Oslo, I guess.

Phil! Stop being stereotypical! Anyways, Danielle seemed like a nice girl. By her looks she looked about Dan's age, yet she looks _a lot_ like Dan, like a female version of him. But in reality seeing him doing Kristen Stewart's Vogue face was just the creepiest thing ever.

I was staring at a picture PJ took, with me and Dan on it. We were both smiling, Dan's adorable dimpl- PHIL! You're not gay for Dan, as I kept telling myself. It was supposed to help, but it never did.

I kept staring at it more until my phone rang. I picked up my phone and tapped the "Answer" button gently.

"Uh, hello Dan," I said awkwardly.

It stayed silent for a moment.

* * *

Danielle's Perspective

I stayed silent. _What am I supposed to say? I don't have my regular voice, so what's the point?! _I thought. I stared at the wall of my hotel room. Yes, I bought a hotel room because I didn't want Phil asking me why I'm in Dan's room. Technically that is _my_ room, but seriously!

"Dan?" Phil asked through my phone.

"Yes?" I asked, trying my hardest to sound like myself, instead my voice sounded raspy.

"So," Phil said. "How's Manchester?"

"Yeah I've been Lofoten, damn nice islands they have!" I said awkwardly.

"Dan, that's Norway," Phil replied.

"Oh," I blushed slightly. "Manchester's fine."

"Why do you sound sick?" Phil asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," I said, but just coughing because my voice can't get any deeper.

"Dan, you don't sound fine. Are you sick by any chance?" Phil asked, but it just made me furrow my eyebrows.

"NO I AM NOT SICK!" I yelled in my normal girl voice, and I heard Phil stuttering through my phone so I hung up.

Really Danielle, _really?_

* * *

Phil's Perspective

The fuck was that about?

Okay, I don't normally curse like Dan does, but I just had to at that moment.

Why does Dan sound like a girl? Too much estrogen?

Dan was a guy the whole time, and most importantly, why does he sound like Danielle?

I am just so confused right now.

qpqpqpqpqpqp

It's noon, UK time. I decided to call Chris and talk to him about the phone incident and of course, Danielle.

I was afraid on hearing Chris's reaction, but it was worth the try.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. It was silent until I heard Chris through the phone asking, "Hello?"

"Hey Chris, I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," Chris replied. "Is it about Danielle?"

I blushed immensely. "N-no."

"Maybe."

Chris laughed like one of those characters from Hetalia. I have no idea what Hetalia is, but I did hear someone have it as a ringtone before.

(He basically just laughed like 'ohonhonhonhon' in a perverse way.)

"Are you deeply in love with her?" Chris had asked, and my blush had gotten deeper in color.

"I don't even know her," I stuttered out, but I just facepalmed.

"You know her name, she's from Norway, yes you know her."

"Move on with the subject!" I said quite loudly, my face like a tomato.

"Okay, moody bitch," Chris muttered to himself.

"So..," I said awkwardly. "Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, she lives in The Travelodge Hotel," Chris said sternly.

"Wait, how do you know?" I said, furrowing one eyebrow.

"We bumped into each other at the White Horse* pub, and yeah, strangely she does look like Dan."

"Do you mind if you could try to meet her again so I can see her?" I asked before I could shut up.

"Uh, sure, you can come with me to her hotel room," Chris replied, and I slapped myself on the side of my head. I am going to meet her!

qpqpqpqpqpqqpqp

It was about 5 P.M, and me and Chris were driving to the Travelodge Hotel at Central Southwark. As we walked into the lobby, we saw about twenty girls and they all screamed and ran to us. We all gave the autographs, pictures, and one of them gave me a lion shirt. It was nice actually.

Chris asked one of the hotel people there if there was a girl named Danielle. He nodded, and led us to the third floor. It was really quiet. Like, _really_ quiet. We knocked on one of the doors, hoping that some grumpy old lady doesn't scream at us. But the door opened and we found Danielle, having similar hobbit hair to Dan's and she had a shirt that said "SHUT UP WOMAN" and was wearing bottoms with llamas on them.

She was wide eyed and said dullingly, "What?"

"Similar to Dan on mornings," Chris said, chuckling, and I slapped him on the arm.

*White Horse pub - Have you seen the London edition of the day in the life of Dan and Phil? Yeah, that's the pub they went to. I didn't stalk them or anything, someone had apparently mentioned it.


	5. First Date

**Title - Why Can't I Just Be a Girl Instead?**

**Pairing - Fem!Danisnotonfire x AmazingPhil**

**Author's Note**

**Hi guys! So sorry for the last chapter being so short, I am really busy and didn't have a lot of time. Thanks a lot for favoriting/following/reviewing, I highly appreciate it! This is the continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Five**

**Danielle's Perspective**

I heard a continuous knock, and it kept on going and going. What did this person even want?! I hesitantly got out of my bed and so what if my duvet fell off the bed? I need to know who this coward is, knocking on my door so many times while I was resting. I looked at the mirror on the wall next to the door, staring at my long hobbit hair, and my plain shirt and llama pants.

The hotel room wasn't much, but it was quite nice. Plain white walls covered the whole room, wooden frame for the bed, nice little accessories on the edge. My duvet was also white, and I just stared at it on the reddish carper floor. It had a little desk at the corner, and that was where I usually stay there, editting "Dan's" video. I filmed it a few days before I turned into a girl, and I was highly afraid that I'll stay like this forever. Then my fans will cry in sorrow.

I then realized that someone was at my door. I sighed heavily and opened the door, wide-eyed. Why I was wide-eyed? Chris Kendall and Phil Lester, my friend and the other member of the Fantastic Foursome, were at my door.

"What?" I said dullingly, still wide-eyed.

* * *

**Phil's Perspective**

She opened the door, and when she just stared at us, her dark brown eyes facing Chris's brown eyes and my blue ones. I looked at her, up to down, messy brown hobbit hair, a black shirt that says "SHUT UP WOMAN", and light blue pajamas with llamas around them. She was barefoot, her veins showing at the layer of her skin on her feet, showing how petite she was in body frame. Her shirt looked baggy, typically just camoflauging her shape, more like her torso.

"Uh, hello Chris," she said, furrowing her eyebrows at him.

"You're gonna have to talk to Phil for the full conversation, it's _really_ important," Chris replied, nodding at me, and I blushed intensely.

Danielle nodded awkwardly, and then Chris started walking away. I stopped him as I pulled his arm, but then he stopped and looked up at me.

"Phil," Chris whispered to me. "I'm not going to help you with dating, you are a twenty-six year old and I'm sure you know how to ask out girls."

"You're twenty-six too!" I whispered sharply.

"Are you going to talk to me..Phil?" Danielle asked awkwardly, and she furrowed one eyebrow, looking at me. I blushed again and looked at Chris,... who was not there anymore.

I tapped my fingers gently against my hips as I put my hands in my pockets. My hands were obviously sweating and I didn't want to show Danielle.

"Phil," Danielle said. "Are you fine by any chance? Your face is red and you're sweating."

I blushed even more. "Nah, I-I-I'm fine," I stuttered out.

"So you wanted to tell me...," she said quietly, at the end her sentence trailed off.

"Oh!" I just remembered. "Yeah..."

She stared at me. I looked down at her. She's not that short, but I guess she's a few inches shorter than me.

"So I...," I look down and then at the ceiling. "I kind of... want to ask you out on a date."

Danielle stared at me again, then looking away. She blinked at me a couple times, before I also looked away, blushing intensely.

Her head was down, and I figured that she'll probably decline.

"Phil..," Danielle had said before she looked up again, possibly thinking of her decision.

"So?" I asked her.

"Ask me on a date?... Sure," Danielle said, smiling.

The blood drained out of me as I blushed even more, my hands getting more sweaty. She actually said "Yes"! I am literally going to die right now. Let me fangirl on my bed while hugging Totoro.

"So, we could have it in two hours," I said, but her smile dropped.

"I am so sorry Phil, I'm really busy, maybe tomorrow night? I promise Phil," Danielle said, my smile also dropped.

"Yeah, sure, but thanks anyways," I replied.

"Night Phil," Danielle said, and was about to close the door, before I stopped her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"It's 5 P.M," I replied. "It's not technically night."

"I'm such a procrastinator," Danielle replied. "But I am very tired."

"You could probably meet me here tomorrow night?" She said awkwardly, smirking.

"Sure, night," I repeated, and walked away as Danielle closed the door.

* * *

**Danielle's Perspective, Next Day**

I walked through the streets as I tried to go to Carrie's place. Why Carrie? I usually trust her through feminism, okay?

As I got there, I heard the sound of a guitar through the window. I heard a very angelic voice, and I already figured that it was Carrie.

I knocked on the door, and I was filled with anxiety all over. What if she doesn't know me? What if she ignores me? I'll find out in a few minutes.

The door opened, and I founed the curly-hair girl, furrowing her brows as she looked at me.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Carrie asked, her brows still furrowed.

"I am Dan- Da- Danielle," I stuttered out.

"I don't-," Carrie said, and I pointed this situation out to her.

"Look, I'm Dan Howell, Danisnotonfire, and for some apparent reason I turned into a girl, I don't know why but I just did, but I did wish to turn into a girl so Phil could fall in love me, okay maybe this whole time I loved Phil but don't you dare tell anyone," I said in one breath, really fast.

"Dan?" Carrie asked, but then she noticed the eyes, my eyes, those dark brown eyes that reflected on my man self.

"Dan!" Carrie said, and hugged me tightly. "Wait, why are you a girl?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"So you love Phil? You turned into a girl just for Phil? That is so cute!" She said, and hugged me even tighter than before.

"Just wondering, if I could borrow some clothes, 'cause Phil asked me on a date, and... yeah...," I said, and she squealed.

"You want to dress up for Phil? I'll give you my whole closet if you guys start dating!" Carrie said, and dragged me by the arm and ran up to her bedroom, not even caring to close the door. I forced her to come back to the front door, and closed it before she forced me again.

qpqpqpqpqp

I sat on her bed, looking around. Is this what all girl bedrooms look like? I saw her acoustic guitar on the stand, and I looked back as she picked an enormous amount of clothes from her closet.

"Stand up, please," Carrie said and picked a dress with polka dots on them, light pink, torso top a little bigger than the lower part.

"I think this would look cute with a white cardigan," Carrie replied, and picked another. Danielle was confused, as she had never experienced something like this before. More like he had never experienced something like this, it's cross-dressing in some way.

Carrie then chose a beige chiffon blouse and made me try it on.

"I never wore this, and we're about the same size," Carrie said, and picked up a beige-colored skirt down to the knees, and I looked in the mirror.

"Wait, my undergarments," I said.

"Right," Carrie said, and got one of her bras and her panties.

"Take the skirt off first," Carrie said, and I blushed.

"Okay," I said, and pulled off my skirt and boxers.

Carrie handed me the panties, and I slipped into them.

"Why can't I wear my boxers?" I asked Carrie.

"They're going to look baggy under your skirt, then Phil is going to wonder why you're wearing boxers," Carrie replied, laughing a little.

"Take off the blouse now," Carrie said, and she handed me the bra.

"How do I put this on?" I asked, and Carrie helped me with the strap.

"You're maybe a letter bigger than me, but it'll do," Carrie said, sighing.

I then put my clothes back on and sat on her vanity chair.

"I look, pretty," I said softly.

"I'm going to make a little more prettier," Carrie said, and got all of her makeup supplies as possible, putting a little mascara on my lashes, eye-liner at the top and lower parts of my eyes. She put a little blush on my cheeks, which was very light pink, and I couldn't see it. She got a hair curler and curled me hair. She had no problem in combing, since apparently my girl hobbit hair is straight, as of right now.

"Phil is going to love you, you hear me?" Carrie asked, and I smiled.

* * *

**Phil's Perspective**

I was waiting at Danielle's door, and it was 6:32 P.M, and I knocked on her door for like, the third time.

I worried that she had forgotten about it, and that it was all a joke, but I really don't want to think negatively.

She had finally opened the door. "Hi Phil," said Danielle, who poked her head through the door.

"Are you ready?" I askd Danielle.

"Almost," she replied, and closed the door again. I waited a few minutes before she opened the door again.

I was wide-eyed. She is SO pretty, some kind of blouse, a skirt, and flats.

"Ready," she said, and I blushed intensely as she put her arm around me, and we walked out of the hotel, and some pub nearby.

The pub was really fancy, black chandeliers, porcelain/marble bars, and a lot of booths and tables. Both of us took a booth, and we sat across from each other and looked around from our seats. I ordered for Danielle, and I got her Vikingfjord Norwegian Vodka, okay, I don't know where the idea of getting her vodka came from, but I'm pretty sure she'll like it.

I got myself some cranberry beer, and as we got the bottles, she had gotten my wine bottle.

"I ordered you some Norwegian vodka," I said, and she pushed the cranberry bear bottle to me. I pushed the Vikingfjord vodka to her, and she got her glass and poured some. As she tried it, she cringed at every shot. She evidently took less than four.

"Do you like it? I mean, if you don't, I can order you something else," I said.

"It's fine, not a fan of vodka, but it's okay," She replied.

"So, what did you do today?" I asked her.

"Uh...," Danielle said. "Played Pokémon X and tried to get ready for our date."

"I have Pokémon Y," I said. "I also played it and sat on the couch and ate Chinese food and popcorn."

As I held her hand across the table, someone knocked over her vodka glass. He grabbed Danielle and pushed her against the bar, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey sexy, you can come to my place and have fun, as I can see you're not having fun with this wanker," he said, and Danielle struggled to get out of his reach, but then he started kissing and sucking at her neck. I really got mad, and got Danielle's empty vodka bottle. I then threw it at this pervert's head.

"Son of a bitch, you don't understand how this girl feels about you," The man said as he got his reach out of Danielle, and kicked me in the abdomen. He then punched me at the arm and got a bottle and hit it directly to my face.

My head was throbbing as I fell to the ground, and Danielle got a bottle and hit it at the man's head. He then groped her at the bottom and kissed her roughly. Two bartenders tried to get the man away from her, but he then put his hand in her skirt. She moaned and then cried and screamed at the same time, but then a familiar face showed up.

"OH GOD!" Pj yelled and pushed the man away from her and he fell on the ground at the feet of the bartenders.

"Danie, are you okay? God, what did he even do to you?" Pj asked. "Also, what the hell happened to Phil?"

"He-he-he got hit, and, I just don't feel okay," Danielle stuttered, and started crying on Pj's shoulders and he hugged her.

"I'm taking you two back home," Pj said angrily, and when I got assistance by Pj and Danielle to walk, Pj kicked the man in the rib area.

"If you fucking dare hurt my friend or touch his so-called girlfriend," Pj growled. "I'm bringing a gun next time, you hear me? YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

Pj ran us home back to our flat. He set me on the couch and got Phil an icepack.

"Where did he exactly hit you, or, where are you in most pain?" Pj asked.

"I got hit... here in the stomach area, then here at the shoulder area," I said, raspy. I pointed where I got hit and he gave me one more icepack.

"Did he touch Danie in any perverse way?" Pj asked, sittint next to me.

"As far as I saw," I said, cringing at that moment. "He groped her and put his hands in her skirt."

"Disgusting," Pj whispered. "Well at least I saved you two."

"If you didn't, I would have been dead and Danie would have been raped by that disgusting wanker," I said, still cringing.

Danielle ran to us, and hugged us both.

"I am so sorry," Danielle said, and started crying on my shirt.

"I should be sorry," I corrected her. "I was the one who made us go to this pub. Never ever again we are going there."

"Well it's good to know that you two are fine now," Pj said, now smiling.

Danielle smoothed my fringe out and put the back of her hand on my forehead. She nodded.

"You're not feeling bad in any sort of way," Danielle said. " So you're okay."

I then heard a ringing sound. Pj got his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll take this," Pj said, and he walked out of the living room.

"Come here," I had said to her. I got held of Danielle's hand gently, and I walked her up to my room. It was very cold in my room, and it was all dark. I was going to turn on the lights when I heard a thud. I immediately opened the lights and found Danielle on the ground.

"Sorry, sort of a klutz," Danielle said and got back up.

She sat on my bed, tapping her fingers lightly on my duvet. I sat next to her as I put my arm around her shoulder. Danielle blushed slightly but then she smiled.

"Even though today was quite violent," I said to her. "It was also good to know that you are fine."

"I reccommended this pub at one point, but something similar happened," Danielle said, now frowning.

"What happened?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"When I went to the bathroom, I heard thuds, punching, breaking glass," Danielle said. "I went back out and found out that one of my friends, who is a girl, got raped there. I just fled out of the pub, and I never helped her. Until now I regret the fact that I never helped her, since she got raped and then murdered."

I stared at her, seeing the tears dropping from her eyes as she tried to keep a straight face. I really did have pity for her, seeing as we both experienced tragic memories of good friends.

I put both of my hands on the side of her face, and said, "It's okay to be sad. I've experienced the same, and I had a break down when I found out. Again, it is okay to be sad."

I couldn't stop what I was doing. Before I could, I felt my lips touch against hers. Danielle looked kind of shocked, but she just went with the flow. She could probably be a future love interest.

"Awww," Pj said, breaking the silence as he stood there smirking and breaking our kiss. We both blushed intensely.

"It's okay," Pj said. "You can continue and pretend I'm not here."

I shrugged my shoulders and we continued kissing.

It was like how all the romance-ish books described it. It was an _amazing_ feeling.


	6. IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (NOT NEW CHAPTER**

**Hey)) Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following)) The new chapter will be uploaded in a week or two, I am really busy. **

**Also, in the future chapters, the story will change from rating T to M. Take caution in the future)) :) (the sexy time will involve Phil & Fem!Dan :D)**

**Well, thank you!**


End file.
